helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Lady
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What happened after Kinuko being taken away? Objective Go to Slums and talk to Hosta.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (It's morning.) (I wonder if Kinuko...) (I should check on her.) Story Chat 2 Hosta: Didn't I warn you? Magda: (Miss Hosta is talking to someone.) Nouveau riche: I'm sorry! I was wrong! Hosta: Oh? Nouveau riche: Miss Hosta... Hosta: You should leave. Nouveau riche: W- Wait a moment! I don't know what to do! That thing is a monster! Hosta: Nonsense. My Kinuko is cute. However, it seems you've tasted a pipe fox's true powers, haven't you? Nouveau riche: Yes... But I can't take it anymore! While my family became very rich, we all have bad luck now! We get hit by flower pots. Everyone is suffering from incurable diseases... At night, we see strange things at home that eat, drink and play! Hosta: That's what happens. You must pay the price when asking a pipe fox for wealth. But you didn't listen to me. Nouveau riche: I thought you were joking. Hosta: You refused to return Kinuko to me. You deserve bad luck. Nouveau riche: No! P- Please take it away! Hosta: In my hometown, many people are killed by pipe foxes. You can be one of them. Nouveau riche: ... Hosta: Are you going to appeal to the Senate? That would be a problem since Kinuko might be taken away. But if you do, you will die tonight. Magda: (...Miss Hosta has no intention to do anything!) (Kinuko is in danger!) (I have to act!) Miss Hosta, may I say something? : Story Root 2 : Hosta: Huh? Lady Ellenstein, I'll talk to you after dealing with this man. : Magda: Wait! : Ends Story Root 1 Hosta: Huh? Magda: Miss Hosta, I haven't seen Kinuko yet. I want to meet her! Hosta: Ah, right. She's very adorable. I'm sure you'll like her. Nouveau riche: Well... Hosta: Why are you still here? I wanted you to suffer more, but since Lady Ellenstein wants to see Kinuko, I will take my pipe fox back. Kinuko! You've had enough fun! Magda: Ah, so this is Kinuko! Hosta: Isn't she cute? You can touch her. Magda: Kinuko is so fluffy! Hosta: She likes you a lot. Nouveau riche: Um... Hosta: Why haven't you left? Nouveau riche: S- Since I have returned it... Will I still have problems? Hosta: Would you like to take a guess? Nouveau riche: Thank you! I will never do it again! Please forgive me for earlier! Thank you! Magda: (...He walked away in a hurry.) What will happen to his wealth...? Hosta: It will disappear. Magda: ...I see. That money wasn't his. We shouldn't tell him that he'll be poor again. Ah, Kinuko is so lovely! Hosta: Do you want me to let you borrow her for a while? Magda: I have enough money! I don't want to have bad luck! Hosta: Haha, since Kinuko likes you so much, maybe you won't have to pay the price. Magda: You must be lying! Story Chat 3 Magda: (Miss Hosta's pet was saved.) (But I forgot to talk to her about the ball with mythical beasts.) (I'll write a letter and send a flower.) (It would be nice if Kinuko didn't bring bad luck to others.) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript